herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Fiona
Princess Fiona is the princess and the female protagonist in the films Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After. The actress Cameron Diaz provides her voice to the character, and Fiona's singing is provided by Renee Sands of Kids Incorporated and Wild Orchid. Princess Fiona is from Denmark originally - a land of fantasy and ogres. Biography ''Shrek'' In the late 20s (29 years old), Lord Farquaad banished all the fairy tale people from the kingdom which forces them to Shrek's swamp. Shrek was upset about it and went to Lord Farquaad to get his swamp back. Farquaad orders a mission for Shrek to retrieve Princess Fiona, so she can be his bride. When she first appears, she is angered to learn that her rescuer is not her Prince Charming, but an ogre, and that the man who wants to marry her wouldn't come himself. At first, she refuses to travel to Farquaad, but eventually befriends Donkey and develops a bond with Shrek, since they both realise they are more similar than they first thought, and Fiona begins to doubt that Lord Farquaad is her true love. Her Dragon Guardian later falls in love with Donkey. Through the course of the film, the audience discovers that she is cursed and while she is a human by day, she becomes an ogress at sunset. The spell was placed upon her when she was a child by a Witch (It is unknown whether the Fairy Godmother placed this curse as part of her plan). Donkey discovers this when checking on the Princess at night, and Fiona explains the curse. Shrek overhears part of this- with Fiona asking "who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly?"-, and believes Fiona is referring to him. Angry and upset, Shrek hands Fiona over to Farquaad, and Fiona goes with him willingly as she is upset by Shrek's cold behavior, although she doesn't seem to like Farquaad on sight. When Donkey later on reveals to Shrek that Fiona was talking about 'somebody else', Shrek rushes off to disrupt the wedding. The curse is lifted at the end, when Fiona is kissed by Shrek and becomes an ogress permanently'; '''while she had expected to become her human self, Shrek assures her that she is still beautiful and the two marry. Then they have a big party and Shrek and Fiona go to a beach on their honeymoon, and a big karaoke party, starting the second movie. ''Shrek 2 In the early 30s (32 years old), Princess Fiona tries to convince Shrek to meet her parents in the kingdom of Far Far Away (a kingdom resembling Hollywood). They go, and her Fairy Godmother, who had her locked away in the tower to begin with, still believes she is under the original curse. When the Fairy Godmother finds out that she is in fact married to an ogre, Fairy Godmother plots to kill Fiona's husband so her son, Prince Charming, can marry her. It turns out that there was a semi-complex plan where the Prince Charming, not Shrek, was supposed to rescue Fiona and marry her. It was the King's way of repaying the Fairy Godmother for a favor she had done him while courting Fiona's mother, Queen Lillian. Fiona is briefly returned to human form after Shrek drinks a "Happily Ever After" potion, which changes both the drinker and their true love into more beautiful forms. To make the change permanent however, she must kiss her true love by midnight. Fairy Godmother tries to get King Harold to give his daughter a love potion so that she'd fall in love with Charming and kiss him to make the potion's effect permanent. Both plans ultimately fail however. Harold, after seeing how much Fiona dislikes Charming, does not give her the love potion. When Shrek tries to kiss Fiona, she tells him that she wants to live happily ever after with the ogre she married. She and Shrek then turn back into ogres, and Donkey (who had turned into a white stallion) turns back into a donkey. ''Shrek the Third'' 35 years old, Princess Fiona has to act as the queen of Far Far Away while her father is ill. When the latter passes away, Shrek sets out to find her cousin Arthur Pendragon (or Artie), and she tells him that she is pregnant (something that she has been hinting since the start of the film). While she is having a baby shower, Prince Charming stages an invasion so that he can proclaim himself king of Far Far Away. Fiona organizes the resistance with her friends Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel and Doris the Ugly Stepsister, but Rapunzel betrays them to marry Prince Charming. Thanks to the fighting abilities of her mother, they get out of prison and manage to escape, and the other princesses 'cut loose' and become more independent, Artie ends up making a speech to convince the villains to go straight. In the end, she has ogre triplets with Shrek. This was the only film in the series so far where Fiona is not seen as a human. ''Shrek Forever After'' Now with 38 years old in 2010, Shrek makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to become "Ogre for a Day", and gives up the day of his own birth. Since Shrek was never born, he never rescued Fiona from the tower, her parents signed the contract, and Rumpelstiltskin became king of Far Far Away. After Shrek escapes from the castle, it is revealed that Fiona rescued herself from the tower and is now the leader of the ogre rebellion. Her personality is very abrasive and she refuses to believe in love, completely unlike her alternate self. Throughout the night of Shrek's day, Shrek attempts to woo this new Fiona, and fails multiple times. Close to midnight that night, the ogres storm Rumpelstiltskin's castle and capture him; just as they are preparing to eat him, dawn comes and Shrek begins to disappear in his former wife's arms, telling Fiona of their family and of her daughter, Felicia. She kisses him just as he's fading, and the curse is lifted. Once the timestream is back to normal, Fiona is shown at the birthday party with the children. Video Games Fiona appears in all of the Shrek games. She appears also in Shrek Super Slam as one of the 10 starters. Her Super Slam is that she sings very hard (so hard that birds can explode). She also appeared in Shrek Smash and Crash Racing. Princess Fiona is one of the four racers that are unlocked from the start. Princess Fiona does not appear in her human form in this game at all. Princess Fiona's kart is the Onion Carriage that Shrek and Herself used to travel to Far Far Away in the film Shrek 2. Princess Fiona's special item is a pot. Category:Heroines Category:Ninjas Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Princesses Category:Damsel in distress Category:Martial Artists Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Maternal Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villain's Crush Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pure of heart Category:Pacifists Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Monster Tamers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Former Humans Category:Princess Warriors Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Lovers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Heroic Support Category:Daughters Category:Multiple Nurturer